The present invention relates generally to networks, and in particular to networks used for tracking vehicles, aircraft, vessels, equipment and other property.
Vehicle tracking is the ability for a user such as a vehicle owner or fleet owner to monitor the location, speed and direction of a vehicle at a given time. It is desirable for fleet owners to monitor the distance and routes driven to find inefficiencies, and to monitor speed to determine safety of driving and fuel consumption. For aircraft or boat owners or operators (e.g. commercial fishermen), it may be desirable to have their location known by the Coastguard in the event of an emergency.
Conventional vehicle tracking systems employing global positioning systems (GPS) use cellular telephone technology to transmit the location of the vehicle. The location of the vehicle may be transmitted to a car rental agency, local authorities, or to a third-party monitoring company. These conventional systems usually require a monthly subscription for the wireless communication link. FIG. 1 shows a conventional solution that is used for tracking vehicles, including a vehicle 10 equipped with a tracking device and a communication device operating in a cellular network 16. Cellular tower 14 provides the cellular network 16. The cellular network 16 is typically integrated with the Plain Old-Telephone System (POTS) for communication with a third party operator 18.
The conventional system requires the Third party operator 18 to receive signals from the vehicle 10 and monitor its location. Vehicle location systems are operated by police to find vehicles reported as stolen. The conventional solution hardware comprises a telephone 18 and communicates using a modem data transfer for example.
Conventional solutions are expensive and inflexible. Many people do not own a vehicle tracking device because a monthly subscription for the wireless communication link is expensive. Some people do not want a third party to be able to track their vehicle, and so do not join these conventional services.
The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with the prior art.